The present invention relates generally to a garment adapted for the attachment of a label in the collar area after manufacture of the garment is substantially complete. The invention also related to a process for producing such a garment, as well as methods for manufacturing, marketing, and selling the garment of the invention.
Most garments are produced with a label that is attached to the garment at some attachment point, often a seam, by stitching which may be the same stitching used to create the seam. Shirts often have the label located at a back, inside portion of the collar. The attachment point of the label may be covered with a strip of material to flatten and smooth the label attachment point, possibly including a garment seam. To subsequently attach a label and/or remove an existing label, the cover strip must be detached along at least one edge to expose the label attachment area, a label must be inserted and secured by re-attaching the cover strip. This label attachment configuration is characteristic of many garments on the market today. Further, manufacturing requirements of some garments may more or less dictate the location and type of label attachment.
Garments such as t-shirts are produced having a body portion that is a knit tube. This creates a garment lacking side seams, for example, extending downward from the arm holes on either side. Because of this type of construction, all labels, including those required by government regulations, typically are attached at a collar seam of one type or another. Such labels usually are seen attached at the back of the collar attachment seam. This seam is created when a piece of material, known in the art as a xe2x80x9ccollarette,xe2x80x9d is folded and sewn around the garment neck to form a collar. During this sewing process, a label or labels may be attached, including the manufacturer""s identifier and/or production information. In addition to t-shirts, other garments also often have labels attached in the back area of a collar portion regardless of the availability of other possible attachment points. This label attachment area may be chosen for a number of reasons, including its visibility to a potential purchaser when displayed for retail sale.
Several methods have been used to flatten and/or cover the seam that connects the collarette to the garment (the xe2x80x9cjoining seamxe2x80x9d). One method involves the use of a strip of material known as a display. The display is sewn on the inside of the collar to cover the joining seam. One edge of the display strip is sewn into the joining seam as the collarette is attached. The display is then folded over the joining seam and attached to the garment body with an additional stitching. The display is used to cover the portion of the exposed joining seam that would be partially visible after the garment is packaged for sale, i.e. at the back of the neck.
Another method of covering the joining seam involves the use of a so-called xe2x80x9cshoulder-to-shoulderxe2x80x9d tape. In garments incorporating this structure, the xe2x80x9ctapexe2x80x9d or strip of material runs from the top of each arm hole, across the back, inside portion of the collar, and is attached using separate stitching above and below the joining seam between the collarette and the garment body.
Labels for such garments typically are attached by being sewn into the joining seam. When display strips or shoulder-to-shoulder tape are employed to cover a joining seam, the label attachment point is covered and made inaccessible by at least one additional stitching and layer of material.
Although the foregoing has addressed the labeling of shirts, especially t-shirts in a collar area, it will be recognized that it may be desirable to cover an attachment point of a label regardless of the location of the label. Otherwise, the end of the label, although stitched down or attached in some manner, may be aesthetically undesirable or actually present a point of discomfort to the wearer to the garment.
A significant market exists for garments that are subsequently labeled according to the demands of a purchaser from the garment manufacturer. Unlike garments produced by manufacturers as xe2x80x9cprivate labelxe2x80x9d products, which typically have the final label inserted on behalf of a client by the manufacturer, some purchasers may require that the label be inserted at some point subsequent to manufacture of the garment (custon labeling). Also, it may be desirable for manufacturers to maintain a ready inventory of a garment adapted for attachment of a label subsequent to the substantially complete manufacture of the garment.
Currently, the labeling of garments after manufacturing often involves the cutting of stitching associated with a covering of the joining seam, insertion of a label (and perhaps the removal of an existing label), and re-attachment of the covering (either a display or shoulder-to-shoulder tape). This is, at least, a three step operation requiring significant time and expense to accomplish subsequent labeling of the pre-manufactured garment. Also, such labels may be attached by simply sewing the label on over the existing garment collar structure. This method may be aesthetically unacceptable or may produce a point of irritation for the wearer of the garment. Accordingly, a need exists for a garment that is produced to facilitate improved labeling, subsequent to the substantial completion of manufacture of a garment.
The present invention provides a garment that is adapted for the efficient attachment of a label, subsequent to the substantial completion of the manufacture of the garment. The invention includes a process for producing such a garment, as well as a method for inventory, marketing, and sales of a garment adapted for subsequent labeling.
The processes, and various embodiments thereof, are described in more detail below. Although the present invention has been described with reference to certain embodiments, other embodiments may achieve similar results and advantages. Variations and modifications of the present invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art and the disclosure herein is intended to cover all such modifications and equivalents.